Preternatural
by SunnydaleGoldenGirl
Summary: AU Supernatural...Lizzie and Danni's parents were killed 12 years ago by demons and a kindly John Winchester took them in. Lizzie and Dean don't get along, but when John forces them together, what will happen? 2 OCs. Pairings. M for future chapters.
1. Guys in Bars, Demons, and Cars

Preternatural:  
A Supernatural Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 1: Guys in Bars, Demons, and Cars

The demon charged. "Danni-" Block, punch, duck. "This isn't-" Elizabeth Claymore kicked up her leg and felt it make contact with the demon's head. It fell back, stumbling enough for Elizabeth's 6-inch silver blade to pierce its heart. She removed the knife as quickly as she stuck it in, some blood splashed on her face and in her hair. "The time." She finished looking at her 15-year-old sister, Danielle. Unfortunately, the job didn't end with a blade, not with this breed. Danielle, with camcorder in hand, came closer as Elizabeth got on her knees and cut open the demon's chest. She yanked out the heart and lite a match. The heart burned to a crisp and the demon was engulfed in flames as well. The body disappeared in a matter of seconds. "Lets go."

"But, Lizzie-"

Lizzie put up a hand to silence the teenager. "I'm tired, I'm coated in green blood, I haven't had a shower in 3 days, and I need a drink, Danni. I don't want to think about seeing Dad, OK? Lets get to the motel." Danni dropped the subject and they went out to their bikes. Lizzie got on her Katana and Danni on her Ninja. With that, the girls drove off towards their motel room. The whole ride over, Lizzie thought about what Danni said. Dad and the boys were gonna be at Pastor Jim's next week. Lizzie hadn't seen her foster father in a year, her foster brothers in nearly 7. Elizabeth and Danielle Claymore were adopted after their mother and father were killed by a demon 12 years ago. Their foster father, John Winchester, took the girls in and helped train Elizabeth to fight them. Kill the bastards that took her mother and her father from her. Danielle was only 3 when their parents were killed. She didn't really remember them. But Elizabeth did. She was 7, and could still remember how their mother smelled and how their father loved to listen to AC/DC in the mornings. She loved John, she called him 'Dad', but she never let go completely of her real parents. John understood, he had lost his wife to the monsters, but his eldest son, Dean, didn't. He and Lizzie hadn't talked at all in the time that they'd been separated and Lizzie knew that this was Dad, Danni, and Sam's lame ass idea of a reunion for the estranged adults. When they reached the hotel, Lizzie grabbed fresh clothes from her duffel bag and went into the shower. A year ago, Lizzie had had to take care of Danni while Dad chased his tale looking for his wife's killer. The girl was careful to keep her sister from actually fighting. She let Danni use her camcorder to record the battles, as long as she stayed out of the way. Afterwards, Lizzie would go through the tapes and see where her skills needed improvement. Tonight she was lucky, no wounds. The blood was all demonic. When she was clean, Lizzie stepped out of the shower and began to put on her clothes. She wore a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees, a black crop tee shirt, and a blue flannel overlarge button up. She ran a brush through her hair and gathered her newly stained clothes. She walked out. Danni was watching something on TV and turned it off when she saw Lizzie. Lizzie loaded her old clothes into her other duffel and then put on her black boots. "Are you ready?" She asked her sister.

Danni shrugged. "Sure. Lets go." Danni grabbed her coat and they headed out to the motorcycles. They would take Danni's Ninja, so that Lizzie didn't drive after drinking. They drove to the nearest bar/restaurant and stopped. Danni couldn't help but notice a very nice '67 Impala was parked right next to them. They walked in and grabbed a booth. The bar was smoke filled, full of noises, and it was exactly what Lizzie needed after fighting a 20 ton Churago Demon. The waitress came and they ordered. Danni got a coke and some chicken tenders. Lizzie ordered whiskey with a beer chaser. "You really should eat something, Liz." Danni said.

Lizzie shrugged and thanked the waitress when she handed her the drinks. Didn't anyone card anymore? She drank the shot, then preceded with the beer. When Danni's tenders came, Lizzie needed to work off steam and get some cash. She got up, taking beer with her, and went to the pool table. "20 bucks says that I can sink ever ball at the break." She said, flirting with the tall man setting up the table. He smiled at her and it was enough to make almost any girl weak at the knees. Not Lizzie. She took in his appearance. He was 6', maybe taller. He had dark blond hair, blue eyes, no older than 22, 23. He definitely was a looker. If she flirted enough, she might even get a free beer.

"Deal." He said smirking. Lizzie took the stick from his hand and leaned into him as she lined up the shot. This guy wasn't hating the show. She drew back the stick and struck the ball. And, as if by magic, the balls flew in every direction. Each and everyone sank into a pocket. The man looked at his friend behind Lizzie then looked at her. She jumped up and sat on the edge of the board. Lizzie smiled at him, gloating. He smirked again and looked her in the eye. He pulled out a 20 and handed it to her. She took it and jumped off of the table. He towered over her. She put the 20 in her back pocket and leaned up to the man. She laid a gentle kiss, a mere brushing, on his lips and walked away to where Danni was sitting. Always leave them wanting more. It was a philosophy. Danni just shook her head at her sister's behavior. When the waitress came back, she gave Lizzie another beer. "From the gentleman over at the bar." Was all she said. Lizzie looked at the bar, it was the guy from the pool table. She gave him a flirty look and lifted her beer to him. He smirked and copied her.

"Well?" Danni said. Lizzie looked at her.

"Well what?" She asked.

"I knew you weren't listening. What about Dad?" Danni questioned. Lizzie looked down at her beer.

"You really want to see them? All of them?" She asked. Danni nodded.

"I haven't seen Sam and Dean in nearly as long as you have. Their family, Lizzie. With or without blood." Danni pleaded.

Lizzie sighed and took a sip of her beer. "If its that important to you, then fine. Whatever."

* * *

_Attention: Ok. I've officially posted this story on here. Please review. Lizzie and Danni are supposed to be like Buffy and Dawn, in case you don't get that. The first two chapters suck, but I'll try to make it better. Again, please review.  
_


	2. Family Reunion

Preternatural:  
A Supernatural Story

**Disclaimer:** I don't own it. Wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 2: Family Reunion

Dean Winchester put his face in his palm and rubbed in frustration. He did not want to go see Dad, he did not want to see Lizzie, and he did not want to spend an entire month at Pastor Jim's retreat for hunters. Wow, how exciting...a month filled with lame seminars, fighting with Elizabeth, and listening to Dad, Sammy, and Danni bitch and moan about them fighting. The only reason that he agreed was to see Danni. He hadn't seen his baby sister in at least 3 years. Lizzie he could care less about seeing. He hadn't seen her since he ran away from home. Dad, of course, told him that she ran away when she was sixteen to go off and fight them. What good would she really do? He kept an eye out in the papers and TV, trying to hear about whether or not a kid had been killed. He was just waiting to hear about her getting killed. But Dad had told him that she'd taken more of them out that he had. Jealous? Maybe. He knew that Liz didn't use guns, how was she doing it? Dean shook his head. Who cares? Now, if he could find a woman like that chick in the bar-by god. She was hot. How did she manage to get all of the balls in every pocket? She was good. He couldn't get her out of his head. Who was she? What was her name? He'd paid for her and her friend's dinner and bought her another beer, but she didn't give him a second glance. It kind of hurt. Not that Dean was conceited or anything, but he was a looker and most women didn't, wouldn't, or couldn't resist his charms. But this girl-this girl did. And he liked it! He could only hope that he'd see her again.

Liz woke up groggily the next day and dressed. For some reason, only known to God and her kid sister, she was going to ride a motorcycle for 6 hours to see their dad and brother and Dean. She grabbed her leather pants and black satin tank top. She brushed her teeth and put her blond hair up into a ponytail. Then she woke up Danni, told her to shower, then went down to the bar, picking them up breakfast. She thought about her Dad. She did miss John. And Sammy of course. But did she really want to see Dean? Nope. Not at all, not in a million years. Dean was a thorn in her side. Why would she want to see someone who belittles her? Who underestimates her? No reason that she could think of. _Think about Danni and Sam. You're going for them._ She thought. She could tell that her sister missed Sammy. Hell, Liz missed him. He was her baby brother just as much as he was Dean's. She had to change her thoughts. They returned to that guy at the bar. Why? Unknown. Liz had run that scam a million and one times! Never had a guy lingered in her thoughts like that. He was attractive-OK, he was downright yummy. But still-he shouldn't be sticking in her head like that. Liz wanted to see him again. Maybe that was why she returned to the bar for breakfast? Did she want to see him that bad? Yes. She did. Lizzie returned to their room and gave Danni her food. Danni was wearing a pair of cut off shorts and a white with opal sequins tank. She left her long brown hair down. Liz ate her breakfast in silence, watching her sister. By what right did Lizzie have by dragging her 15-year-old sister around the country-fighting demons? She should be at home, doing homework, having dates, stuff like that. Not manning the camcorder and recording her older sister killing demons. Liz shook her head clear. She'd talk to Dad about getting her set up with a real school system and a real family. Danielle deserved better than this life.

Dean and Sam took off early the next day, they had to make a few stops before reaching Kansas. A poltergeist in Oklahoma and a demon in Missouri. To be honest, Dean was glad that this came up, it gave him time to prepare. Kill some evil sons of bitches, then face the Mistress of All Bitches. "So..." Sam said as they drove.

"So?" Dean prompted, glancing at his brother with a cocked eyebrow.

"So, are you looking forward to seeing Dad and the girls?" Sam asked looking at his brother.

Dean kept his eyes on the road and said in a flat tone, "What do you think, Sammy?" Sam nodded and glanced at the road.

"Dean, you guys aren't going to fight the whole time, are you?" He asked, getting to the point. Dean took in a breath.

"I don't know, Sammy. I don't know." He said. Sam turned back to his brother.

"What about Danni? You're not looking forward to spending time with her?" Sam pushed. Dean glanced at Sammy and nodded.

"Of course I am." Dean told him honestly.

"And Dad?" Dean shrugged and nodded. "Then why can't you let the past be the past and enjoy the time you have with Lizzie?" Dean hit his hand on the steering wheel in frustration and looked at Sam.

"Do you really think that Liz is going to let it go? She holds a grudge deeper than any of us, Sammy. I know that you like to see this big screwed up world through rose colored glasses, but dammit, Sam, you know Liz just as well as I do, so don't act like its my decision on whether or not Liz and I kill each other, OK?" Dean told him, then turned back to the road. "I'll behave if she does." He added as a promise.

Liz made the turn off into the camp, careful to make sure that Danni kept up. They parked next to Dad's truck. Liz took her and Danni's bags, and watched as Danni ran up to their father and hugged him tight. Liz just walked up to him. "Hey." Liz said looking up at John. John smiled and wrapped an arm around her.

"How are you, Lizzie?" He asked. Lizzie looked up at him and shrugged.

"She can't stop thinking about this guy she scammed last night." Danni spilled. Liz gave her sister a death glare and Danni added, "Sorry." John grabbed their bags and told Danielle to run off and let them talk.

"So, this guy-"

"Dad, that was just Danni running her mouth. Its nothing." Liz tried to reassure.

"Whats so special about him?" John asked, ignoring Lizzie's last comment.

"Nothing. Thats what I don't get." Liz told him. She explained the scam to him and then how she couldn't get him out of her head. Her dad just thought that it was because she was in need of a good lay. "Damn, Dad. Could we not talk about this?"

"Yeah, Dad, the princess doesn't like talking about sex." A very familiar voice rang out. Lizzie and John turned to see the man from the bar, standing there, lounging against a tree. His smirk faded when he looked at Lizzie.

"Dean, when did you get here?" Dad asked him. Neither of them spoke. Dean's eyes were on Liz, Lizzie's on his.

"Dean?" Liz asked looking at him. Dean just nodded.

"Liz." He didn't ask, he stated. Lizzie nodded anyway. John just looked from one of his children to the other and couldn't stop Lizzie when she walked up to Dean and punched him. Sam rounded the corner just in time to see Dean fall to the ground, passed out cold.

* * *

_Attention: Chapter 3 will be up soon. And, hopefully, I'll write it better. So, review. Tell me whatcha think. I know that the pov is all over the place, but next chapter I'll try to fix it. I posted this on quizilla first, so should get you there to watch the intro and see the posters that I made for it. Check out the Bam/Ville story I've posted on there, as well as the Original story, which can also be found at under sunnydalegoldengirl as well. _


	3. Killing Time

**Preternatural**

**A Supernatural Story**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of it. I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter 3: Killing Time

Dean felt something on his face. His head was in immense pain. He couldn't remember what had happened, not entirely. He searched his memories...Ah, he walked up to Dad and Lizzie talking, he made a sarcastic comment, not one of his best, but-she turned to face him and she was the girl from the bar, the one he couldn't get out of his head. Dean resisted his gag reflex. God, he was sick. Why in the hell didn't he see it before? Of course the only hot girl he was actually interested in was the one girl in the entire world who hated his guts. He raised his hand to rub his forehead, but touched a soft hand there instead. A hand holding a damp towel. He clasped the wrist attached to that hand and opened his eyes. It was Liz. "What are you doing?" He asked in a flat tone.

"Dad told me to wipe the blood off." She said quietly. He let go of her hand and sat up.

"What did I hit hard enough to bleed?" He asked looking into her hazel blue eyes. She looked him straight in the eye, with no emotion.

"My fist." She got up and took the bowl of water with her. It took Dean a second to take that in. She'd gotten tough. Lizzie turned to face him. "I'm sorry I hit you. I shouldn't have-but, it was kind of the first reaction I could think of." She said it flat, matter-of-fact tone, like it wasn't that big of a deal to her.

"Its fine. When did you get so strong?" Dean asked. He couldn't take his eyes off of her. What was wrong with him? His eyes trailed up her smooth porcelain arms, her white neck, her pink lips...STOP IT!

"I had to. Demons aren't easy to kill." She replied. She turned to look at him. "Why didn't you tell me who you were?" She demanded.

"What? Like I knew that it was you! If I had known then I wouldn't have-"

"Wouldn't have what? Hit on me? You're a sad, sick son of a bitch!" She spat at him.

"Me? What about you? You were the one that approached me, Elizabeth. You were the one that hit on me, first! If anyone here is sad and sick its you!" He got up angrily and walked closer to her.

"I was trying to get some gas money so I could come see your sorry ass! If I had known what a stupid asshole you really were, I wouldn't have bothered." Lizzie turned to leave, but he caught her arm.

"_I'm_ an asshole? What about you, princess? The first time I even see you in 7 years and I get greeted by a punch in the face. Or should it be a slap? You acted all interested the other night, then turned around and ignored me the rest of the night." Dean growled.

Liz didn't struggle against his arm, but she did get closer to him. "I'm sorry that I bruised your ego by not sleeping with you, but hey, after how it turned out, I'm glad that I didn't give you the time of day. I would have to kill myself for sleeping with a pathetic, insignificant-" Liz stopped when they heard a crash outside and several people screaming. They ran outside, side by side, to their father who was watching the lake, fear written on his face. "Dad, what happened?" Liz asked while Dean tried to catch his breath.

"Danni was playing by the lake-something grabbed her-" Dad started to say.

Liz looked out at the lake, fear clear on her face. "Danni-" She ran towards the lake, shredding her clothes, completely unaware that Dean was behind her, following suit. They both dived into the lake. Liz signaled Dean to go one way and she would go the other. He nodded and they swam in their directions. Liz could hear splashing and she went up for air. "Danni!" She screamed. In the center of the lake, Danielle struggled against the demon pulling her under. Dean came up for air and Liz pointed to the middle of the lake. He nodded and they both dived and began to swim furiously towards their sister. Liz pulled her knife out of her boot and saw the demon. She swam faster, no sign of Dean anywhere. She swam up to the demon. It was green, scaly, and looked like a comic book fish boy. It held onto Danni. When it saw Liz, it let the girl go and she swam to the surface. The demon lunged at Liz but she swam away. It chased her, but she knew that it hadn't noticed the knife. When it came at her again, she was ready and turned to face it. She tried to stab it, but it took the knife from her and threw it away. It grabbed her around the throat and squeezed her air out. She took in a gulp of water, then began to choke.

Dean saw Danni come up to the surface and swam her to shore. "Lizzie-" She coughed. "She's still down there." Dean nodded and ran back to the lake. He reached her in just as she floated, lifelessly in the water. He pulled out his .45 and shot the demon. He watched as the demon turned to ash and he swam to Lizzie. He wrapped his arm around her and used the other to take them to the surface. He took air into his lungs, but noticed that Liz didn't. He began to worry about her as they swam back to the shore. He pulled her up and tilted her head back. He plugged her nose, opened her mouth, and breathed into her lungs. _One 1,000, two 1,000._ He counted as he pumped her chest. He breathed into her again. _Three 1,000, four 1,000. _He pumped her chest again. He put his ear to her mouth and could hear a gargle. He breathed into her lungs and she began to choke. He pulled away and tilted her over as she coughed up the water.

"You okay?" He asked. Lizzie looked up at him, in shock. She looked out at the lake, then back at him. Before she could answer, they were surrounded by Sammy, Danni, and Dad. Dad put a jacket around Lizzie's shoulders, to cover her bra clad nakedness. Dean gathered up his shirt and pants and followed them to the tent. He grabbed Lizzie's wet clothes when he reached them.

Liz recovered quickly, but she couldn't hold back the shock that she had been rescued by the man she'd just been fighting with moments earlier. Why would Dean save her? It made no sense. He seemed to hate her. Why bother? But that was another problem for another day. While watching Pastor Jim's TV, Lizzie discovered that just 3 counties away, people were vanishing mysteriously, then bodies showing up a week or two later with strange marks, then the bodies would vanish. She was dressing already to go take care of the problem. She put on a white shirt and jeans, then added her tennis shoes (since her boots were recovering from the lake) and a leather fitted jacket. She tied her hair back and walked out of the tent. "Where are you going?" Dean asked from behind her.

"Out. I'll be gone for a few days." She said without turning around.

"You can't leave." He told her. She did turn around at that. He just looked at her. He was wearing a white tee shirt, blue flannel over that and a jean jacket over that. He had the keys to the Impala in his hand.

"Why can't I leave?" She asked, looking at him seriously. Then she nodded to his keys. "Because you are?"

Dean nodded. "We can't both go." He told her.

"I take it you found out about the murders and vanishing acts?" She asked. He nodded. She sighed and shook her head. "I'm going."

"Then why don't we both go? We'll tell Dad and it should be fine-"

"Do you think that you could stand to be around me that long? Alone?" She snapped.

Dean pretended to think about it. "I don't know, but we might as well try. This way, no one's left out." He told her. She shrugged.

Sammy and Danni were standing just on the other side of the tent the two were standing in front of. "They're going to kill each other." Sam commented.

Danni nodded in agreement and said, "I know...Should we tell Dad?"

Dean and Liz decided to take the Impala, to save on gas. They drove most of the way in silence, occasionally fighting over whether they were playing Zeppelin or Metallica. Liz normally won the argument, much to Dean's disdain. They at least liked the same music. They finally reached the right town, it took them about 3 hours, but they pulled into a motel. Liz and Dean walked up to the front desk. "We need a one room double." Liz told the clerk.

"Sorry, we only have a single, will that be ok?" The clerk looked at the pair of them. Lizzie shook her head in frustration.

"Whatever." She said. Dean paid the clerk and got their key. He handed it to Liz and she went to their room as he pulled the car around and brought up the bags. The room was small, with a Queen-sized bed in the middle. One window with a table and chair in front of it and a TV at the opposite end. Liz went into the bathroom, checking to make sure it was empty. Call a girl paranoid, but you can never be to careful. Liz opened the door for Dean when he brought their bags up. He dropped them by the table and looked out the window. Liz wasn't the only one who was cautious. She sat on the bed and looked at him. "At nightfall, we should probably check out the mausoleum and cemetery and stuff." She suggested. He sat down at the table and looked at her.

"Yeah, that sounds good. Sunset's in about 30 minutes." He said, putting his palm on his face and rubbing it.

Before long, they were in the mausoleum. Lizzie broke into the records and looked at the bodies. Her hunch was right, vampires. The wounds were consistent with those of a vamp coven she took out in Seattle a year ago. She walked out of the mausoleum with her flashlight pointed to where Dean was digging through an empty grave. "Oh my God, get out of there! You're going to get us killed, Dean!" Lizzie demanded looking at him angrily. He just pointed his flashlight at her and laughed.

"Come on, princess. Get dirty." And he threw some grave dirt at her, still laughing. It hit her shirt.

"Bastard." She said before dropping her flashlight and lunging at him. They both went down in the grave, Liz on top of Dean, pounding her fists jokingly at his chest. He started tickling her and she couldn't stop laughing. She smiled down at him, and he stopped tickling her. She stopped hitting his chest. He looked at her, not really thinking about anything. She suddenly felt very uncomfortable, but didn't want to move. They just looked at each other.

Something grabbed Liz and threw her from the grave. She hit a tree full force. A hand picked her up and drug her over to the open grave. Dean hopped out of the grave and glared at the man holding Liz. She could tell by the smell that it was a vampire. "You're the ones that have been looking for me?"

Dean responded, "Let her go."

The thing breathed on her neck, nudging her with his head. "No, I think I'll keep her. She's a pretty little thing."

"Dean-kill him." Liz choked out.

The vamp squeezed harder. "Na-ah, none of that now. Take one step, lover boy, and I'll snap her neck." It growled.

"Let her go." The vamp released her neck, but put his free hand across her chest.

"What will you do if I don't? Huh?" He began to touch Liz's chest, but Liz didn't care. She had her opening, she brought her head back and nailed him right in the face.

"Dean!" Dean pulled out his .45 and emptied his clip into the vamp as Liz grabbed the stake from her bag. The vamp just laughed off the bullets.

"Stupid boy, bullets can't hurt me." Liz stabbed him in the heart.

"No, but wood can." She pulled the stake out and he fell to the ground and dusted. Dean ran up to Liz and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm fine." She said into his shoulder. He let go of her and they grabbed the bag.

* * *

_Attention: Hey, whatcha think? Did I write this one better? Remember, please review. I love your opinions. And just before you guys think that things are already heating up between Dean and Lizzie, sorry, but much more drama-rama to come!_


	4. Notice

NOTICE TO ALL READERS

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

OK! I know, I know, I'm positively an evil bitch for not updating any of the stories! I am so sorry! Senior year is a busy one and I've hardly had anytime, but bear with me and they will be updated! **UNTIL THEN**, I recommend a story/author for all of you to enjoy while I'm in my creative faze. The story is called, _**You Are My Everything**_, and the author is **LizzieElena**. She is a very close friend of mine and unfortunately hasn't received any review for her hard work on her latest, and first published, creation. It's a very good story. And her writing style is very similar to mine, which I'm sure you'll all like. The story is **Heroes** related so, if you don't know anything about the TV show, then you might be lost. But, please, read her stuff and I'll get these stories updated as soon as I possibly can.

Thank You,

SunnydaleGoldenGirl.


End file.
